Blind, not Deaf
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Elektra knows she can never love anyone but the blind man still defending Hell's Kitchen. She wants him out of her life, in an attempt to protect him from her enemies...but the blind lawyer has plans all his own to get his woman back and keep her.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got the idea for this after watching the movie Electra and not liking the end of it. I thought she should go back to DareDevil, but that didn't happen. I started this but then didn't get to work on it for the longest time...and now I've finished it. I don't think this was how I was originally got to do it, but I don't remember how I had it planned. Anyways...Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Blind, not Deaf**

"Will I ever see you again?" Abby asked quietly as she held back tears. She didn't want Elektra to leave…she was the only friend she had. Being the 'treasure' and having to run from the Hand had taken a toll on her almost non-existent social life.

Elektra glanced at Mark Miller, Abby's father. Eyeing him for a moment, she wished she could stay with them and allow something of the romantic nature to form between them…but she knew that was impossible. Her heart still belonged to a blind man who defended the innocent in and out of the court room.

Turning back to Abby she gave her a small smile. "We'll find each other someday." She whispered quietly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "I promise." She said against the young woman's forehead.

She stood and walked to the doorway, glancing back with a small smile before walking down them and going outside. Her old master appeared and they talked for a little while about life. He told her that, sometimes, your second life is better than your first. She could agree on that for the most part…but there was one part of her life that she missed, and she left him to think she was dead for the longest time. She bowed to her old master before she stated to leave, knowing he was already gone the moment she turned her back on him.

"Elektra, wait!" came a cry from behind her. It was Mark, she could tell by his voice since there were no other men here. Plus, she saw him coming before ever having heard his voice.

She turned around to look at him, not saying anything. Every time she saw him, looking at her with longing, her mind reeled. She wanted to let herself slip, to fall in love again…but her heart wouldn't let her. She pictured a man with brown hair and unseeing eyes, imagined him facing her with that loving look she missed so much, could almost feel his fingers brushing the hair from her eyes…and her heart wept, tears formed, and she felt sick to her stomach.

How could she even think of being with someone else after her experiences with him? Every touch had shown her that no one could make her as happy as he could, every kiss proving his feelings for her, and every word whispered in darkness had taken another chunk of her heart.

"Don't go yet…stay with us for just a little while longer." He stopped in front of her, reaching out to take her hand and squeeze it. He saw a sadness in her eyes that she never showed…something had happened in her past, something he didn't know about. He wanted to comfort her, to show her that she could still find happiness…but he wasn't sure that she would let him.

He was begging her. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. It wouldn't be the first time she'd deserted someone who cared about her…the only difference was that the other person she'd left had loved her and she'd loved him.

She sighed, thinking things over. As of now she wasn't entirely sure where she was planning on going so…she supposed staying one last night with them wouldn't hurt. She could stay here and plan where she was going so that she wasn't just wandering around.

Nodding, she allowed Mark to lead her inside and back to where Abby was. The teenager was delighted to see Elektra, but upset again when she was told that Elektra would only be staying until the morning.

She spent the rest of the day talking with Abby and Mark, all the while mentally planning out what she would do now. As always, her heart longed for her to return to Hell's Kitchen and the arms of the man she loved while her head cautioned her against that. She had powerful enemies and didn't want them finding out about Matt, capturing and torturing him to get to her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she knew something had happened to him.

No, he was better off in Hell's Kitchen, away from her and all the dangers that followed her and constantly endangered her life. He was better off thinking her dead.

It was nearly midnight when she got the feeling that they were being watched. She wasn't sure who it was, but she felt their anger. She could almost feel it rolling off them as they watched. Her skin prickled in a way that was familiar to her, yet different at the same time.

The pleasant night had just turned dangerous again.

Standing, she went to the window and pretended to examine the overgrown gardens while her companions continued talking behind her. She was paying them little attention; instead she was concentrating mostly on searching the gardens for whoever was watching them.

"Elektra, what's wrong?" Mark asked, coming up to stand behind her. "You haven't answered our question…" he trailed off, frowning. She was looking at the garden as though there were something she was searching for…or, maybe, someone. "Is someone out there?" he asked quietly.

Elektra turned to him, smiling pleasantly. "I believe so, but I can't see them. I just felt like someone was watching us, someone angry. But you have to act like nothing is wrong…so Abby doesn't know and so whoever's watching us doesn't know we're on to them."

He nodded and smiled a little. "Okay, but I want to look now. You talk to Abby for a few minutes."

She turned and walked over to the bed where Abby was sitting, watching them closely. She smiled as she sat down, feeling with her mind to try and find whoever was watching them. "So, what were you and your dad talking about?" she asked.

"You weren't paying attention?" Abby asked, studying Elektra closely. "No, you weren't listening, because if you were you would have answered my question. Why were you standing at the window and why didn't you hear me?"

Elektra shrugged. "I've not been here in a very long time. I was thinking back to happier times when I was here. I guess I just got lost in thought and didn't hear what you were saying."

Suddenly, she felt them come closer…they were inside the house. This was too much, she had to tell Mark so he could get Abby out and she could fight off whoever was following them. She had to give the two of them the chance to escape, no matter what the consequence was.

She stood quickly and was at Mark's side in an instant. "Get Abby out of here, quick. Whoever was watching us is in the house now. Go out the back door, follow the path till you come to the woods, the run straight. There's a road about half a mile into the woods. Someone may be driving and you can get them to give you a ride. I'll take care of whoever has been watching us."

His eyes widened and he grabbed her arms, staring into her eyes. "I'm not going to leave you hear. What if there are too many of them for you to handle on your own? If that's the case then we won't be here to help you."

She shook her head, glancing back at Abby. "There's only one person, no one else with them. I can handle one person."

"And what if you can't?" he asked, starting to sound angry.

"Then I'm better off alone. Abby's weak, she can't fight someone off and I'm not sure if you'll be able to fight them off while worrying about Abby. Go, I'll stay here and hold them off." She started to turn away but her grabbed her again.

"I'm not going to leave you." He growled, sounded resolute in his decision.

Elektra looked into his eyes. "Save your daughter." She stated before walking to the doorway.

Mark helped Abby up; Elektra's words having made him change his mind. He followed her out of the room and down the steps where she scanned the room.

"Alright, go." She whispered, scanning the living room she'd never wanted to enter again. "Go out the back do and follow my instructions. You'll be safe." She leaned over and kissed Abby's forehead. When she went to hug Mark though, she heard a noise.

"So this is why you never came back?"

At that question she froze, her breath catching. She couldn't move…it couldn't be possible. It could not be _him_ standing behind her. Slowly turning, she sucked in a breath at the sight before her. There he stood in his tight, red leather suit with two large D's on the front.

DareDevil. Matt.

Her bottom lip trembled as tears welled in her eyes. After the years she'd been away from him, nothing had changed. She stomach still clenched, her heart fluttered, her breath caught in her chest…she was still in love with him. Madly and beyond reason, she was in love with him.

"Is this why?" he asked, making her realize she'd never answered his question. "Do you even know how long it took me to find you? Every time I found out where you were staying, you'd have moved again by the time I got there. You cover your tracks well, Elektra." He tapped the banister leading up the other staircase.

Elektra knew he was watching them, using the vibrations he'd created to see them as he'd done with her before in the rain. It was the only way he could see. "DareDevil," she began quietly.

He laughed, but there was no humor in it. He sounded bitter, and just a bit disappointed in her not calling him by his name. "What, can you not remember my name? I must say, I feel a little hurt. First you try and kill me, and then you let me think you're dead, you leave me your necklace but won't talk to me, and now you can only call me the name that criminals gave me."

She looked away from him. Just seeing him again was breaking her heart. "I'm a different person now, Matt. I'm not the same woman you knew. I've changed." She whispered, hoping he would understand.

Mark helped Abby to a chair, lowering her into it before moving a little closer to Elektra. He would help protect her if he had to. He wouldn't let this crazy ex-boyfriend hurt her. Because he was sure that's what he was.

"I know." Matt stated, smiling bitterly at her. But there was something else, sadness. She'd hurt him more than she thought she had. "When your master brought you back to life after Bullseye killed you, he forgot to give you a heart too."

The words were delivered in a cold voice…but only to anyone who didn't know him. Elektra could hear the pain underlying his words. "Then why is it breaking all over again?" she asked very quietly, so quiet that no one heard…no one but Matt who's hearing had improved when he'd lost his sight, that is.

"I don't believe that for one instant." He snapped angrily.

"No one said anything." Mark growled, glaring at the man named Matt who kept insulting Elektra. "Why don't you just leave? It's obvious that no one wants you here."

Matt turned on him. "And who are you anyways?" he snapped in irritation. "Are you her new boyfriend or something?"

"And what if I am?" Mark challenged.

"Then you're dead." Matt replied simply, starting forward.

"Stop!" Elektra cried, moving between them. "No one is fighting anyone. Matt, he is not my boyfriend. Mark, don't push him please. He wouldn't fight me at one time but I'm not sure that he wouldn't now."

"Believe me, I made the mistake of not fighting back once and look what I got for it…a hole in the shoulder from one of your knives." He rubbed his shoulder where she'd stabbed him as if it still pained him. "I'll never make that mistake again. The scar is a reminder anyways."

She grimaced, remembering giving him the wound. "You know I'm sorry about that…besides, I thought that you were the one that had killed my father. How was I supposed to know that you'd really been trying to protect him when it was your own weapon sticking out of his chest." She glared at him, knowing he would be able to tell when he reached over and tapped the banister again. "I apologized and even tried to protect you."

"And got yourself killed in the process. On top of that, when you were saved you left me to think that you could care less about me…after everything we'd gone through." He growled.

She groaned, rubbing her forehead. "I have enemies now, Matt. Do you really think I want them to know about you? If they knew about you then they would use you to get to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me, Matt. Don't you understand that I stayed away to protect you? Do you really think I could just drag you into the middle of my own battles?" she asked, wishing he could understand.

"And I don't have enemies?" he retorted. "So, it's alright for you to fight my enemies, but when it comes to me helping you fight yours its not allowed. Is that it?" he asked in response.

"You're blind, Matt!" she shouted at him angrily.

"And has that ever hindered me before?" he yelled back. "No. I fight as good, if not better, than a man who has both his eyes."

Elektra knew that, had it been any other man that would have sounded like bragging. But this was Matt. Matt didn't brag, he stated the facts. And the facts where that he did fight better than most men who could see.

"Wait, you're blind?" Mark asked in confusion. When Matt's face turned his way, he shook his head. "Impossible, you're looking right at me. You know where I am and so how can you be blind?"

"I blind, not deaf…I can hear you just fine."Matt replied matter-of-factly. He reached up and pulled his mask off before looking right at Mark with his unseeing eyes. Eyes that were glazed over, the sheen of white dulling the color of his blue eyes only slightly. "Believe me now?" he asked.

Mark shifted uncomfortably; not liking the way Matt was staring at him yet not seeing him. It was unnerving, to say the least, to have a blind man staring right at him.

Mat tapped the banister once again. "You're new boyfriend seems uncomfortable. Do you not like my eyes anymore either?" he asked, turning to Elektra. "Do they bother you?"

"Your eyes have never bothered me, Matt, and you know it." She replied with a sigh. "Please, Matt…go home where I know you'll be safe."

"Safe from what? Safe from the murders that the courts let loose and I track them down at night? Safe from people like The Kingpin who use people however he can? Safe from people like Bullseye who…well, you know what all he did. But do you mean that, if I return to Hell's Kitchen, I'll be safe from people like them?" he asked, moving forward to grasp her upper arms. The touch sent a jolt through her. "I'll never be safe from them, no matter where I go. I protect the innocent and you know that. I'll always have to deal with the possibility of never seeing tomorrow, or of someone finally being better than me."

"Matt…" she began.

"No, you just listen for now." He cut her off. "I love you. I did then and I do now…I'll always be trying to find you to talk you into coming back to me and, therefore, in danger of running into one of your enemies. I can take care of myself, Elektra…I've been doing pretty good so far and will in the future."

She felt a tear trickle down her face. Mark backed away, moving closer to Abby so that they could have a little privacy. "Oh, Matt…"

"Let me prove myself to you."

She cupped his face in her hands. "You've proven yourself time and time again…I love you, Matt." She kissed him softly. She'd gone too long without his touch, his love. She hugged him, holding him close. He seemed content to let her hold on to him though.

"Never leave me again."

"Never…I promise." She whispered in return.

"So…now what are you going to do?"

Elektra looked over at Mark. He was watching her with sad eyes, though he also looked a little happy. She knew he was sad because she'd chose Matt over him, but happy because she was happy. "I don't know." She replied before looking up at Matt and smiling. "But whatever I do, I know I won't regret it."

"Had to choose him…" Mark murmured under his breath while shaking his head.

"She was mine first." When Mark looked startled, Matt laughed, holding her tighter. "I'm blind, not deaf remember?"

Mark laughed a little even as Elektra kissed Matt. "Blind or deaf, I love you anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
